


румянец

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: у лео краснеют кончики ушей.
Kudos: 3





	румянец

Когда он впервые увидел то, как краснеют у Лео кончики ушей, когда тот стесняется, то обомлел, это было невероятно.... мило. Из-за длинной челки было часто не видно, как Лео реагирует на то или иное действие, но уши его выдавали, становясь нежно розовыми и, кажется, чуть-чуть оттопыриваясь в стороны.  
Когда Эллиот подумал сказать об этом самому обладателю ушей, то получил по голове книжным томом про какого-то напыщенного дворянина из чужой страны. Голова до сих пор немного побаливала....  
Другое дело, что Эллиот никак не мог понять, почему Лео смущается в некоторых ситуациях! Например, когда он предложил ему прогуляться вдвоем на фестиваль, где обычно собирались одни парочки, чтобы посмотреть на праздничный фейерверк, или когда он спросил, почему Лео обиделся, когда ему пришлось поцеловать одноклассницу в щёчку после выигрыша в конкурсе.   
Но он обязательно постарается понять, ведь это именно то, что делают лучшие друзья.  
Эллиот так и сказал, только своими словами, прибавив пафоса, и с ещё большим удивлением тут же встретил привычные красные уши.


End file.
